Maya's Day Off
by BecauseWafflesCanFly
Summary: Just a short drabble about Maya's day off when she's feeling a little down and decides to do something about it.


Maya sat alone at a table at the Inn, today was her day off because the Inn was closed. She didn't know what to do with her time, she wasn't really close to anyone because she spends all her time working and trying to get better at cooking. Her grandmother wasn't there to supervise her in the kitchen and she didn't feel confident enough to try cooking anything on her own, too many past failures and visits to the doctor had resulted from that. She laid her head down on the table and tried to think.

Maya wanted nothing more than to be good at something, but it nothing ever seemed to work in her favor. She loved to learn new things, but it's like she's cursed to forever be clumsy and bad at things. She sat up and tried to smile, I will be good at something! She thought to herself. She stood up and pushed the chair back in. "I will find something I can do without messing up." She whispered to herself and nodded.

She walked outside and shielded her eyes from the bright sun, today was a beautiful day. Maya didn't have a clue where to start, she stood there and thought for a moment trying to think of what to do.

"Maya, honey? Are you alright?" It was Shelly, Candace and Luna's grandmother.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm just kind of lost." Maya said and scratched the back of her head nervously.

"Well what are you trying to find?" Shelly asked.

"Um... Well I want to find something I'm good at." Maya said and smiled.

"Well getting good at something takes lots of practice, but maybe you should try asking people to help you or teach you." She said and smiled at Maya. "I know we could always use an extra set of hands around the shop if you ever want to try helping us out."

"Really? Wow, thank you. I'll be sure to stop by sometime and help out." Maya said with a big smile. Shelly nodded her head and then went back to what she was doing before she had spotted Maya.

Maya decided that's what she was going to do today, she was going to try to find anyone who needed help and do what she could for them. She walked around looking for anyone she could find, she eventually found herself at the Horn Ranch. She walked inside and asked Hanna if they needed any help today.

"Well I'm sure we could find something for you to do!" She said enthusiastically. "Go out to the barn and ask my husband Cain if he needs anything." Maya nodded and happily agreed.

She walked into the barn to find Cain and his daughter Renee inside, they both looked up at her and smiled. "What do you need today Maya?" Cain called as he was putting fodder into the feeding trough.

"Well, I actually came to see if you all needed help with anything." She said and smiled. They both just looked at her in surprise.

"Sure! Come help me feed this baby calf Maya." Renee said and led her over to it.

She followed her over to the calf and saw how cute it was. It was only a few days old and was brown with a big white patch on it's face. It looked up at them as they got closer and mooed. Maya had never been this close to the farm animals, she always just came and picked up what was needed at the Inn from Hanna in the store. Renee handed Maya a bottle with milk in it and showed her how to feed the little calf. She gently pet it's head as it drank from the bottle, she couldn't stop smiling because she actually felt useful and was doing something right. She spent the rest of the day doing little things around the ranch to help out, she couldn't believe that she was good at doing something. She was good at helping people.

"Thank you all for letting me help out here today." Maya said and bowed her head.

"No thank you!" Cain insisted. "It was nice to have an extra set of hands around here today, we really appreciate it."

"You're welcome to come back and help anytime, it was fun to have you here today." Renee said and smiled at Maya.

Maya smiled and waved as she left. She felt so good knowing she could do something to help, usually she get's fussed at for messing up or spilling something, but she did everything right today.

Just a short drabble that I wrote for my harvest moon role playing blog. My blog is for Maya (obviously)

But Maya is very clumsy and messes up stuff a lot so I thought it would be fun to have her find something she is good at.


End file.
